With these orange eyes
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Just a little Naruto x Fu one shot. Read, review, enjoy.


_**With these orange eyes.**_

* * *

Naruto was walking with a mint haired girl inside the village of Aisu. The young 'couple' was making their way down the main stretch of road. She had his arm coiled inside of his. They were the best of friends, having met when he came to her village two years ago.

They both wore orange jackets, since the village was inside the southern most mountains of the ninja lands. Where it was cold, and bitter. However, here, Naruto was to train his newer jutsu. Away from prying eyes, well, almost all prying eyes.

The sixteen year old was currently sighted with the other sixteen year old, holding each others hand. She was his best friend, having come to this village on a mission. That mission was the deliver of letters to Naruto.

They had been pen pals for a while now, always writing letters back and fourth. Until today. They had met here, after two years after their last meeting. She was surprised by him, as she was never knowing her pen pal had filled out so where.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't a hunk, and hell she was fine with that. He was leaned, not having six pack, but just a couple abs. Which were split down the middle of his stomach, over his seal. In fact, the few moments she saw him shirtless, were moments that made her heart race. While making her daydream some steamy dreams.

One of which was involving her, and him in the snow. Kissing, holding each other. However, it would seem that any hint she had ever made towards him went unnoticed. She always heard about Sakura, how he made her a promise.

With her orange eyes though, she saw the smile falter with the name. As if there was dread in each syllable of the name. Granted, Sakura, was a beautiful indeed. Cherry blossoms, a funny yet fitting name with a girl with pink hair.

"So, Naruto-kun, what will you be doing today?" Her orange eyes met his deep ocean blue ones. He smiled at her, and held onto her hand.

The smile on his face widened, "well I'm not really training today, so I got the night to myself. Besides, pervy sage is off doing 'research.'" answered the blonde, he had a large smile on his face. Tonight was beautiful as ever.

She nodded, and looked at him. "You know we could go out to eat. I mean, if you're hungry." The young blonde smiled, and began to drag her to local diner. Which served ramen, his favorite meal. Arguably the girl's as well.

They entered the diner, each of them tracking snow with them. The owners of the diner looked at the couple, "hey there Naruto brought a girl with you this time." The young blonde rubbed his hair sheepishly.

"Yeah, she's an old friend of mine, and well she said she was hungry. So I guess we'll dine here tonight." The female owner smiled at him, and motioned them to follow her. They moved Delicately past several other patrons, where they were seated next to a window.

Fū took a seat, and sat across from Naruto. They took of their jackets, revealing normal clothing underneath. Well normal in the sense of ninja, she had on a white T-shirt, which was covering a mesh under armor. Naruto had a red T-shirt on, and it was pretty much doing the same.

"So, kiddies, what will you be having tonight?" The duo looked at each other, and smiled. They both pointed towards the ramen menu, and the waitress who had replaced the owner look confused. They were pointing towards the meat specials.

So finally after a few moments of confusion, they finally elaborated on what they wanted. "We'll have one of each please." The waitress nodded, and began to jot down the orders, before walking away. Naruto looked towards Fū, and kept smiling.

His smile was his best quality, the way his slightly larger than normal canines poked through made her heart flutter. It was like looking at a small kit, or a kitten. It didn't help with his blue eyes looking into her own. _"I just want to kiss him...but he's such a good friend. Plus he's in love with that stupid Sakura! Gods, if I could...maybe I should...no, because it may ruin our friendship...grrr why does romantic feelings got too be so complicated!" _

Naruto looked at her, and flicked her hand. "Ouch!" She faked, and held her _hurt _hand.

"That wasn't very nice, Naruto-kun." She quipped, and flicked his hand back.

He made sure to move fast enough with his so she'd miss, and he spoke up. "Well, gotta get you out of the fog for a little bit. You stared at me for about a couple minutes there haha." he laughed.

"Well, still that's no way to treat a lady." She crossed her arms, smiling.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Pu-lease, show me this lady your talking about."

She laughed at him, giving him a light punch on the arm, "you han-blind fox." She corrected herself quickly, and he never caught it.

The two sat there for a few minutes, and they both sighed. "So, life huh? Been good for you?" She nodded, and looked at him gazing at small bit of the larger scar that adorned his chest. Courtesy of the black haired bastard, Sasuke. She then voiced her question.

"What about you Naruto, I'm sure you walk around the villages, and getting into many girls hearts." The blonde's face had a tinge of red dust its features. Truth be told, he never really tried to wiggle his way into girls hearts, except Sakura, and they just seemed to fall for him.

Except Sakura. However, lately, after these few days with his friend. He began to shift in emotions, when he dreams. He doesn't seem to dream so much of Sakura, but they seem to be replaced with Fū. Though he'd never say anything to her, lest she think him a perverted freak.

The two looked back into each others eyes, "so hows your mother Fū, it's been awhile since I saw her." The mint haired girl smiled, and sighed.

"She's bossy as ever, she was concerned about me going on this trip to see you. However, she asked me to ask you when you'll be coming back for another visit?" Naruto looked at the girl, and smiled.

"Well maybe after I get back towards Konoha next year, I'm working my way there. Besides, I can't wait to try out the cinnamon buns she makes again. They were better than Ayames' but say I said that...she'll whack me on the head." Fū laughed a little, snorting slightly with her laugh.

Their order came shortly, loading the table with bowls. The duo snapped their chopsticks, and bowed to each other, before they began to eat. The slurping of noodles soon filled the tables, and the duo began a sort of mock eating competition. Fū watched as Naruto downed several of the bowls, swallowing the noodles as he put them in his mouth. She was doing the same, as long as her mother wasn't around it was no hold barred noodle warfare between her and her dad.

Now, it was with Naruto.

The two ate their food, and soon it was time for the bill. Naruto eyes widened at it, but still he paid. Though, it would leave strapped for cash for a little bit. The two exited the diner, and looked around at the snow covered mountains. Naruto watched as Fū slightly shook in the cold, like he did while he was getting used to the climate.

She felt his arms come around, normally this wouldn't bother her. However, his breath could be felt on her neck. This was sending so many signals to her brain, which was slowly receded into the between of Lala land and a little place called the gutter. The gutter, well in male terms is the place where every sexual fantasy we have is stored, and in female terms.

It's the damn thing they want to do at the moment.

She was actually getting hot and bothered from his mere breath hitting her neck?!

The air inside of this village was actually colder than normal, and Fū's shack was good distance away from the location they were at so without thinking. Naruto looked at her, "want to stay with me tonight. I mean I got extra room in the hotel I'm renting at the moment. Pervy sage was supposed to have been back, but since he's snooze'n he's lose'n."

The girl was actually laughing at the joke, it was horrible, yet it made her laugh.

"I'll head with you tonight Naruto, I mean...if that's what you want."

* * *

_**A few minutes later, Narutos' hotel room.**_

* * *

They entered the room, where Naruto started to take off his shirt. He wasn't one to wear much clothes to bed. Safe his boxers, and pants. His companion was the same, however, her eyes were busy staring towards him.

His personality, his looks...all of them screamed out to her.

She noticed the back part of the scar, where the bastard drove his hand into Naruto's chest. She moved her hand to touch it, but recoiled when he turned around. "You okay Fū?" She nodded, and bit her lip. He went towards his bed, and laid down.

She sat on hers' and looked at him. "Did it hurt?" she finally managed to ask. Naruto looked at her, knowing what the mint haired girl meant. He nodded, and rubbed the scar. It was one of his few failures, and it hurt the worst.

"Yeah, it's like getting an entire hand drove into your chest, let alone a hot knife laying on your skin." She winced at the explanation, and walked over towards him. She looked at the scar, before finally looking into his eyes.

Naruto was startled slightly when she moved her hand touch it, but grabbed her gently. She felt him drag her hand towards his scar, and she found that it mostly like normal skin. Except it was red. "The Nine tails did a lot for the healing, but even it can't heal everything ya know. I just can't wait to bring back Sasuke to the village, so that way I'll make Sakura happy." Fū eyes slightly widen at the explanation, but she now placed her palm on the scar.

She liked the feel of his chest anyway, so this was good excuse. Although he said _her _name again. She never liked hearing that name, especially after the hospital beat down she gave him over his failure to bring Sasuke back.

"Do you ever think about your own happiness Naruto?" The blonde looked at her, and shrugged.

He smiled once more, "yeah I'll be happy just making Sakura happy. Besides, if I can make her get the _love of her life _back. I guess I'll my shot."

Fū was stunned to hear this, and shook her head. "You think your the second option?"

He nodded, "yeah, and what so bad about that.

He winced once he felt her warm arm recoil from his chest, and noticed her anger flare up. Fū looked deep into his eyes, and spoke out her feelings. "Yes there is a lot of things wrong with that! I mean good lord, you almost die for someone. That constitutes a chance, if not several chances. I mean, you shouldn't be option number two. Especially being compared to that bastard who gave the scar!"

Naruto raised up, and looked at her. "Well what choices do I have Fū, I mean the way I look at it. I'm pretty much not the good for many other girls in the world. Seriously, I don't think anyone out there is for me...or even wants me romantically." The orange eyes of Fu rolled.

"Inside everyone's eyes doesn't matter Naruto. In my eyes, my orange eyes. The ones you compliment every chance you get. You are strong, you're brave, and courageous. I mean, the fact that you are able to stand up for all the other people. The people who beneath ninja, and you do with so much pride...makes you de-a hero." Naruto cheeks got a dust of pink on them, and he watched as Fū's tanned face blushed as well.

She continued on, "you are always there when I need you. Every time you wrote me a letter. It was like getting a birthday present. Because, here I am, ready to give some letters your friends wanted to give to you. While they are nice, and all. You gave me the one thing that I care about most. Friendship, companionship. You gave me reasons to fight, and you made me stand for what was right against Suien! You are by no means an option two! You are by every right, number one in my book!"

She took a breath, "and when you say this will give you chance with Sakura. It makes my blood boil. Because I have seen how that girl treats you, and it makes me sick to the core! You deserve better Naruto..." she drawled off, and looked away.

There was pregnant pause...a moment so silent that pen could be heard dropping.

He finally asked one simple question. "What are you trying to say?" That moment the girl realized only two options existed. She could kiss him point blank, right now. Throw in her chips, and see if she'd win. Or, just blow off the conversation, and make him recoil even more from ever talking about these things.

So she did option one. Boy, was she brave to do this one. She grabbed the back of his head, and no sooner than he started talking, is when she kissed him. This wasn't chastity kiss either, it was full blown.

Naruto's eyes widen so large, that he couldn't even open them any wider. He resisted at first, like he naturally would. Finally he messaged her tongue with his own, and slowly brought her closer. _"this is so crazy...why is she kissing me?! Why am I kissing her?!" _

She soon found her way into his bed, which had Naruto on top of her. Kissing her, and for some reason in this lusty little moment. Fū finally had a sense of reason, and backed off. Naruto groaned at the lack of the kissing.

Looking down at her, he saw her blushing mad. "Oh...my gods, what have I just done." Naruto looked at her, and finally his mind started to work again also. He shook slightly, and realized two things.

One he had a kiss from a girl, and two that girl was Fū.

They both looked at each other, blushing. "Naruto...I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." She was silenced when he slammed his face back into hers' this time. He started the kiss, and this time Fū found herself lost in a paradise.

She soon gave into it, just like Naruto started doing.

* * *

_**Outside the room. A few hours later**_

* * *

Jiraiya was walking back, when he noticed that the door was shut. It had a **DO NOT DISTURB** sign across the handle, with under not that read _even you pervy sage. _The elder knew better, that his student wasn't one to pull that off.

After all, he wasn't like him in one bit when it came to the women. So he ignored it, and he opened the door. What he was met with was two sleeping teenagers, naked, on the floor. Curled around each other. Jiraiya started to have a nose bleed, and looked at the other teen, the girl.

"_So...she was the one huh? Damn kid, you actually nailed a good on-wait...I didn't put condoms in the room...so..." _He turned pale white, and started to imagine little Narutos' running around Konoha. He shut the door back, and he realized one thing.

"_I've really really need a drink...along with paper. Because Tsuande will need to put the Anbu on high alert again...and not because of Akatsuki. No much worse...little Nartuos" _Jiraiya then realized one other thing, and then he slowly spoke it out.

"Tsunade is going to fucking kill me..."


End file.
